_Bacteria in the environment can attach to a solid surface (substratum) and form a biofilm. Biofilms, by definition, consist of cells immobilized at a substratum and are frequently embedded in an organic matrix of microbial origin. We have used SEM as a tool to study biofilm formation by foodborne pathogens under different nutritional conditions and to study removal of biofilms after treatment with sanitizers and chemical agents.